Fiesta de Máscaras
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Tenten es forsada a ir a una fiesta de máscaras, pero allí conocerá a un muchacho maravilloso o ¿Ya lo conocia? oneshotsongfic - primera historia en español.


**Espero que les guste es mi primer songfic que ago, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Y Naruto ni nade de la serie me pertenece ni la canción**

**Formato:**

_Canción_

Normal

_Recuerdos_

**Tenten POV**

_Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh...  
__Oh oh oh oh oh. __Oh oh oh..._

_Miedo  
__Te dije bien que no quería estar aquí..._

"Que tal si ustedes entran y yo me quedo a vigilar... ¿Sus carteras?" Propuse como ultimo recurso mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

"¡NO!" Ino y Sakura me gritaron una vez más.

"Pero ¿Porque tengo que venir?" Me queje esto no me gustaba nada y lo peor es que ¡Neji estaría furioso cuando se enterara que no fui!... Oh no entiendes déjenme explicarles.

_No tengo tiempo  
__Yo solo quiero regresar..._

Flash back

_Neji y yo pasábamos por una calle. Nos dirigíamos a la tienda de armas pues quería ver si habían traído algo nuevo y si ya había llegado el pedido que hice._

_"¿Tienes tiempo este sábado?" Repentinamente Neji dijo_

_"Si" Conteste aburrida._

_"A las 7 de la tarde, terreno 5"_

_"Ah¿Tan tarde?"_

_"En misiones es impredecible cuando el enemigo atacara"_

_"Ok, ya enten-"Un papel voló a mi cara "¿Que diablos?" Saqué el papel de mi cara y lo miré, era para una fiesta de máscaras este sábado a 5 dólares la entrada (N/A: Moneda de Estados Unidos no me quiero complicar para sacarlos en yenes) "¿Un baile¡Ha! solo una idiota iría" Y con esto tiré el papel para atrás mió y escuché un grito. _

_"¡¡¡AHH¡Hay algo en mi hermosa cara¡Sáquenlo¡Sáquenlo!" Mire para atrás y Sakura alborotaba por el miserable anuncio de la fiesta ahora en su cara, luego de sacárselo._

_"¿Un baile¡Allí podré al fin enamorar a Sasuke-kun con mi belleza!"_

_"¡Cállate frentuda Sasuke-kun es mió!- Una muy molesta Ino le grito a la Haruno._

_"Si tuviéramos otra muchacha podríamos entrar de gratis" Hianata anuncio mirando el papel, en ese mismo instante las tres kunoichis notaron mi presencia y mi vida se fue por el escusado._

_  
_Fin del Flash back

_Piensa  
__Que me molesta que no quieras escuchar…_

"Neji me esta esperando para entrenar desde..." Mire mi reloj de muñeca "¡Desde hace tres horas!"

"Vive un poco... Tiana?" Sakura dijo.

"Tenten! Mi nombre es Tenten!"

"No te quejes si de las cuatro eres la más bonita" Ino comento mientras esperábamos en la fila para entrar.

"Es verdad" Hinata dijo parece que la máscara le quitó lo de tímida.

"¡Es incomodo!" Protesté... Sí, aunque no lo crean estoy usando un traje. Es negro con un gran escote en la espalda y unas casi invisibles tirillas de tela aguantan el pecho, era hasta las rodillas, pero el traje tenía un escote que llegaba hasta mi cintura y no podía usar pantalones debajo ¡Muy incomodo! y unos tacos negros que me estaban matando y también traía el pelo suelto lo cual solo hacia el traje mas caluroso, pues créanlo o no mi pelo suelto llega a la cintura y mi máscara era simple. Parecía ser dos alas negras con dos orificios que dejaban ver mis ojos y no tapaba la nariz por suerte había un pedazo de cartón debajo de las plumas y no era incomoda... completamente.

"¡Yay! es nuestro turno" Sakura gritó dándole al ninja que se encontraba en la puerta el anuncio y este luego nos puso unos brazaletes especiales que se le daban a todos los que entraban y nos dejó pasar a las cuatro. Adentro era todo un alboroto. En el medio una gran cantidad de personas bailaban al ritmo de Listen To Your Heart, la versión Techno y las luces cambiaban en la oscuridad al ritmo de la música.

_Que no lo entiendes  
__Yo solo quiero regresar..._

"Tiana no te vayas a escapar, o tu vida se convertirá en un infierno si te volvemos a ver" Sakura me amenazo pero sin lograr nada

"¡Mi nombre es Tenten! y si intentas volver mi vida un infierno, yo te llevaré al infierno personalmente" Le conteste y Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Cálmense, vinimos a pasarla bien. ¿No?..." Ino dijo tratando de 'Animarnos' mas bien a mi.

"No" dije sarcásticamente.

"De todas formas iré en busca de Sasuke-kun" Ino dijo y se fue perseguida por Sakura.

"Hinata por lo menos..." Muy tarde se había ido. Estaba completamente sola miré hacia todos lados y comencé a buscar alguna mesa o silla en la que me pudiera sentar.

_Pero al caminar  
__Encontré tu boca_...

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me volteé y vi un muchacho, un poco más alto que yo. Llevaba una chaquetá blanca y debajo una camisa crema oscuro de botones y pantalones blancos que combinaban con su chaqueta. Tenia una máscara blanca de plumas, pero no se podían ver bien sus ojos.

_Me invitó a bailar  
__Esa boca rosa..._

"Una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar sola" El muchacho extraño me dijo muy amablemente y sentí que la voz era muy familiar pero simplemente no podía decir de quien era.

"Me puedo cuidar de mi misma" Le respondí.

"Seguro que puedes" Me contesto y me cogio de la mano "¿Quieres bailar?" Me quede perpleja ¿Quien es este?

"Um... esta bien" Dije y caminamos hacia la zona de baile y el DJ comenzó a tocar un remix de la canción Skaterboy y comencé a bailar con este completo extraño que a la misma vez parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida y antes de que me diera cuanta ya estábamos bailando una canción suave, Tu Guardián, para ser mas específica. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura y sonrió... Oh... ya entendí... puse mis manos en sus hombros y acosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Tengo que admitir que la estaba pasando muy bien. Luego de un momento lo miré o intente mirarlo a los ojos cuando de detrás de el vi un cierto traje rosa y... SAKURA, y me miraba con una sonrisa que no me gustaba para nada... Oh no se estaba acercando. Plan de emergencia... ¿Siquiera tengo uno?...

"Um... ¿Por que no vamos afuera?" Le pregunte lo más amablemente posible. Él sonrió.

"Claro" Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia un pequeño jardín que se encontraba detrás del edificio en que estaba la fiesta, ahora noto que el tiene el pelo muy largo y negro pero amarrado en una cola de caballo pero muy bajita, como las de Tsunade pero una sola y negra...

"Wow... este lugar está... wow" Estaba perpleja, había una fuente muy hermosa un poco más lejos hacia la izquierda había uno de esos árboles que sus hojas y ramas cuelgan... ¡un Sauce Llorón!, habían muchos rosales y todo alumbrado solo con la luz de la luna.

"No hay personas aquí" Él dijo un poco sorprendido mientras nos sentábamos en la orilla de la fuente.

"Todos deben estar muy ocupados en alguna conversación o en baile para observar este rincón tan bello" ¿Yo dije esto¿Desde cuando me volví poeta? Lo miré y...

_Y al anochecer  
__Mis labios bailaron..._

No sé que se apoderó de mi. Lentamente ambos nos fuimos acercando, si hubiese sido un día… noche normal intenta de acercarte a mi y te lanzaría directo a la tumba, pero en ese momento no lo detuve, no me detuve. El colocó una mano en mi espalda para acercarme, yo coloque mis manos en su pecho... wow este chico es muy musculoso... y nos acercamos yo cerré mis ojos...

_Dentro de un __cocktail  
__La luna y tus labios..._

...Es un excelente besador...

_Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh..._

...Besa tan bien...

_Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh..._

**Neji POV**

_Miedo  
__Te dije bien que no quería estar aquí..._

Me encontraba parado en la fila para entrar a un gran edificio donde se encontraba la fiesta de máscaras. Mi mascara era muy incómoda pues tuve que usar una de plumas que me taparan un poco los ojos para que no notaran que soy Hyuga, si me topo con Hinata. Esto va ha ser una muy aburrida y larga noche. Les explicaré por que estoy en aquí.

_No tengo tiempo  
__Yo solo quiero regresar..._

Flash back

_Me vestí, mire mi reloj, 6:40. Perfecto llegaría a los terrenos de entrenamiento a las 6:50, diez minutos antes. Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras..._

_"Neji" Escuché a alguien llamar mi nombre me di media vuelta y detrás de mi estaba mi prima más pequeña comiendo una paleta... ¿De donde sacó una paleta? No se puede comer paletas en la casa Hyuga_

_"¿Si Hanabi-sama?"_

_"Hiashi dijo que fueras a la fiesta que va ha ir Hinata y la vigiles y protejas y que te asegures que no te reconozcan, Hinata no debe saber que estabas allí... y tienes que usar esta máscara" Ella contesto y me dio una máscara de plumas blancas, luego rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos "¿Quieres?" Me ofreció otra paleta sin abrir._

_"No gracias" Esto era perfecto, Tenten me irá a matar mañana, si no es que ella me busca hasta que me encuentre hoy. Pero tal vez escuche y entienda... Caminé hacia mi cuarto y me cambie a unos pantalones blancos, una camisa de manga larga crema oscuro de botones y una chaqueta blanca... Mejor me amarro el pelo pegado al cuello. Me puse la máscara... pensé que no podría ver por la máscara por que los orificios para los ojos eran un poco pequeños y estaba en lo correcto y era muy incomoda... ¿Como explicare a Tenten que no fui a entrenar por estar en una fiesta la cual ella misma dijo que era estúpida?_

Fin del Flash Back

_Piensa  
__Que me molesta que no quieras escuchar_

El ninja en la puerta me miró.

"Cinco dólares" El dijo y extendió su mano para cobrar. Afortunadamente ya había visto un anuncio de la fiesta y sabía qué costaría la entrada. Le di al hombre el dinero, el me colocó un brazalete y me dejó entrar. No di dos pasos y ya tenia dos muchachas agarrándose de mis manos.

"Oye guapo ¿Que tal si vamos a bailar?" Una de ellas dijo lo más provocativa que pudo.

"Mejor unos tragos primero" La otra dijo.

"Suéltenme" Dije lo más serio y frió que pude y sacudiendo mis manos para que me soltaran lo cual hicieron.

"Hn. Gay" Una de ellas dijo yéndose.

_Que no lo entiendes  
__Yo solo quiero regresar..._

Caminé un poco buscando a Hianata pero ya era demasiado y decidí irme... Maldición demasiada gente... ¡Byakagen!... Mucho mejor, ahora ¿Donde esta la salida?... ¡Ah¡Allí esta!... Una chica en específico llamo mi atención... Mire su cara con cuidado... ¿La he visto antes?... no sé, pero párese confundida... es muy bonita, tiene un traje negro hasta las rodillas y el pelo suelto y su máscara es como la mía pero los horríficos de los ojos son más grandes y es negra en vez de blanca.

Caminé hacia donde ella.

"Una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar sola" Debería al menos divertirme un poco, nadie jamás sabría que soy yo.

"Me puedo cuidar de mi misma" Me respondió defensívamente

"Seguro que puedes" Le agarre la mano "¿Quieres bailar?" Le pregunte y ella me miró por un segundo sorprendida.

"Um... esta bien" Ella contestó, sonreí mientras caminamos hacia la zona de bailé y el DJ comenzó a tocar una canción y comenzamos a bailar... no baila nada mal, pronto llegó una canción más suave. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura sonriendo, luego de un momento entendió mi mensaje y colocó sus manos en mis hombros recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Tengo que admitir que la estaba pasando muy bien con esta extraña. Luego de un momento lo me miró pero luego se puso muy tensa ¿Que le pasara?

"Um... ¿Por que no vamos afuera?" Me preguntó muy nerviosa, le sonreí.

"Claro" Le agarré la mano y la llevé hacia un pequeño jardín que se encontraba detrás del edificio en que se encontraba la fiesta.

"Wow... este lugar está... wow" Ella estaba perpleja, y admiraba el jardín.

"No hay personas aquí" Le dije, realmente estaba sorprendido que no hubiese más nadie y nos sentamos en la orilla de la fuente que se encontraba en medio del jardín.

"Todos deben estar muy ocupados en alguna conversación o en baile para observar este rincón tan bello" Ella dijo mirando el resplandor del agua con la luz de la luna, luego me miró...

_Y al anochecer  
__Mis labios bailaron..._

Había algo en esta chica tan... tan... tan familiar, me hacía sentir tan diferente. Tal vez por eso al mirar a través de su máscara a sus ojos no pude evitar acercarme y poner una mano en su espalda para acercarla a mi. Ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y cerré los ojos.

_Dentro de __un cocktail  
__La luna y tus labios..._

...Wow se siente...

...Tan bien...

**POV Normal**

DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON….

DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON…. DUON….

Ambos se separaron simultáneamente.

"BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ¡SON LAS DOCE!, HORA DE REVELAR SUS CARAS, VEREMOS QUE SOLPRESAS LES AGUARDA ESTA HERMOSA NOCHE PARA USTEDES" El DJ gritó por el micrófono

"... ¿Que tal si yo te quito tu máscara y tu me quitas la mía simultáneamente?" Nuestro chica dijo agarrando la esquina de la mascara del chico

"Muy bien" El dijo y agarró la máscara de ella. Ambos desataron la mascara del otro. Ambos bajaron la máscara del otro. Solo uno reconoció al otro.

_Miedo  
__Te dije bien que no quería estar aquí..._

"¡¿Neji?!" La chica dijo parándose

"chhhh no quisiera que mis fanáticas supieran que estoy aquí"

"Oh... "La chica se sentó nuevamente "Con razón me eras tan familiar" Ella comentó y se recostó del pecho de Neji cerrando los ojos.

_No tengo tiempo  
__Yo solo quiero regresar..._

"¿Por que dices eso?" Neji pregunto confuso.

_Oh oh oh oh oh...  
__Oh oh oh oh oh..._

"Por que mi nombre es Tenten" Tenten contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ahhh...  
__Oh oh oh oh oh..._

"¡¿Tenten?!"

_Oh oh oh oh oh...  
__Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ahhh... _

**Espero que les allá gustado lo escribí esto ciando encontré mi CD de Belanova y escuchaba las canciones y lo se el final apesta. **

**Edit: La razon por la que Neji no reconocio a Tenten es por que ella estaba muy diferente nada como si quiera el jamas se la huviese imaginadao y no la reconocio, maquillaje, pelo suelto, etc.**

**Artista: Belanova  
****Canción: Miedo  
****Álbum: Dulce Beat**


End file.
